Light and Darkness: Return of the Kings
by R.I.P Abyss
Summary: Ah... I haven't told you yet, have I? I'm "King of Light", at least that's what they called me. If you're willing to hear some old, boring stuffs, then I'm glad to tell you my story... RintoxRinxLen
1. Chapter 1: Sword in the Stone

**Is it me or I've been lazy lately? *Sigh***

**I'm bored with other two stories. So, I'll post a new one. Actually, that's because I promised to write this story, like, last year... **

******This story has probably the finest plot I've ever planned. Oh, and d**o you still remember my first fic, "The Prince and The Servant"? Some content of that story was re-use in this one, but they're not really similar... Eh, I'm rambling again. Anyway, h**ope you like it~**

* * *

**~ Light and Darkness: Return of the Kings ~**

**Chapter 1: Sword in the Stone.**

* * *

_50 years ago,_

Left.

Right.

Right!

Halt!

The young blonde child quickly hid behind the barrels. Carefully taking a peek at the angry mob chasing him, he relieved when they passed his place.

"Haa…" He allowed himself to exhale the breath he had hold since forever. His heart beat wildly in his skinny chest. He hastily pulled his hair out of his eyes. Damn it! His stupid and ridiculous long hair was drenched with sweats. Now that he noticed, he was sweating like a pig. Combining with the rag he's wearing and his dirty skin… ugh… so nasty, but he didn't mind. He was familiar with this. In fact, he didn't really remember the last time he showered.

Casting a glance at the loaf of bread in his hands then thought about the men who were after him, he wondered if it was worth it.

Wait a minute.

What was he thinking?! Of course it's worth it! Stealing bread is not wrong! Well, at least to him… who was starving in the street… with no family nor relatives…

Uh…

"Mama wouldn't be proud at all…" He mumbled, feeling emotional for a moment. His cerulean eyes got a bit teary. Fortunately, 'mama' didn't really exist anymore, so she wouldn't be ashamed of having him. Ha… this was the first advantage of having no family he had ever noticed. Life wasn't that bad, huh?

"Ah!" He yelled out.

It hurt. His hair was being yanked really hard. It was the owner of the shop he had stole from. That short, chubby old man who looked like a pig…

Throwing the child like trash to the ground, the man smirked proudly as if what he did was really amazing.

"You stupid street rat!" He laughed. People coming with him laughed too. Mocking laughter rang though his ears. The child squirmed, curling up into a ball.

He wanted to die…

It didn't help when the owner brought up his hand. Look like he was about to get hit again. He didn't try to escape. His eyes were closed as he prepared for a death strike. He accepted his fate. There was no hope for him. He didn't find a point to live anymore. Running from street to street, stealing others' goods… He was a bad, bad kid. He deserved to die. That's what he thought.

But, he also wanted to live. Wasn't it too early for him to disappear? He hadn't done anything much. He wanted to grow up and become a good guy. He wanted that… when he passed away, there was at least something- _something_ to prove his existence.

Yes. He wanted to-

*Crack*

The sound of bone breaking was heard. Blood spilled out…

But, it was not his.

"I know human race is despicable. But, _really_? Killing a child for a loaf of bread? Did it really degenerate this much?"

A masculine voice spoke up. The child opened his eyes a tiny bit. A man was standing between him and the crowd. He was unsure whether he should felt grateful or not. People helped each other for benefits. That's the lesson he learned in his ups and downs life.

The man turned his head to him. That's when he had the chance to take a look at his savior's face.

Blonde hair with orange highlight.

Fierce red eyes.

But, for some reason, they felt… hollow…

The person looked like he was in his mid-twenty. The height, strong back and wide shoulder clearly stated that. It was not long before the man turned back to the mob.

That man didn't even ask him just a simple question whether he was okay or not.

That's completely fine, though. Because he didn't expect care from people.

"Y-You demon! How dare you?!" A person from the crowd screamed in horror. It's obviously he referred to the death the blond man had caused. Gradually, the fear and shock became hatred and anger. They all glared at the man.

"That demon killed my husband!" One woman pointed at him, charging at him. Others followed suit.

A man versus twenty healthy farmers… The child was sure that he would be killed. That man should be scared, should run away as fast as he could. However, he just stood still in one place, scorning. From his back…

Black wings spread out.

* * *

Blood.

Blood was everywhere.

It smeared on the barrels, on bales of straw, on the cart…

Small pieces of humans, or what used to be humans, lied on the ground.

The nauseous smell of blood and organs almost made him throw up. The child winced in disgust. He looked at the man with six black wings.

…So beautiful…

Even after the massacre, that man hadn't been bedaubed. There wasn't a single trace of blood on him. He's really… an angel…

"Those wings… no way, you're-!" A woman screamed. She was curling in a corner. Her eyes reflected fear. The child frowned. That must be the owner's wife, he realized.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," The man said, seeming a bit annoyed. "Go and tell your King that I've returned… to obtain what's mine."

The woman talked no more. She stood up and ran fast, never looking back. Sweats poured down her face. She was afraid that if she looked back she would get killed. In fact, if she did, that would probably happen.

The man watched until the woman receded into distance. Not even giving the child a look, he turned his heels, about to disappear. The child rushed to him. Perhaps this was a big chance that might change his life forever. If he didn't speak up, he would go back to the way he was, starving on the street, robbing for a living. He tugged the man's hand.

"Angel, are you really leaving me here?"

"Angel?" The man widened his crimson eyes. Needless to say, he was surprised. Never had anyone said that to him before. He smirked, bending down to meet the child's gaze.

"I'm sorry… but have you ever heard the story of the Tyrant King?

"Tyrant King? I've never heard of it," The child answered honestly.

The man raised an eyebrow. Oh, really? That story was like a legend in every country in this world. It's rare to find somebody actually not knowing it.

Interesting child…

"Child, what's your name?"

"Name? I do not have one."

Unfortunately, his mother died before she could give him a name. It's quite sad, actually, but he soon got used to it.

"…" The man didn't response. For a moment, he just stared at the child.

"I like your eyes…" he finally said, "It was a cerulean kind of blue like mine… once upon a time…"

The child tilted his head, clearly pondering what he was talking about because the man's eyes were certainly crimson, not blue. And when had the topic changed which eyes' colors he had?

"Ah… I talked silly again… Do not mind me…" The blond man patted his head softly. "And I've decided… your name is-"

* * *

_50 years later,_

This is the Kingdom of Yellow, lying between the Blue Kingdom and the Red Kingdom. Ten thousand years ago, there was a Tyrant King. The King did a lot of evil deeds like exploiting people, slaughtering humans without a reason… He was said to be heartless. Apart from the bad deeds, there were also good deeds. Thanks to the King's bellicose attitude, the Yellow Kingdom conquered the Green Kingdom, also called Kingdom of Elves at the period and expanded its territory. However, because of the war, people died on a daily basis. People resented the King. Many tried to bring him down, but it always proved futile. Until one day, a man appeared…

_Perfect blonde hair like sunshine._

_Eyes like gold._

Those were the lines that depicted him. He who caused the royal court to fall was called King of Light. Leaded by him, the army invaded the royal castle without much damage. The Tyrant was caught alive and sentenced to the death penalty.

He was to be punished at three o'clock. However, just before the execution, the Tyrant King stood in front of the guillotine, cursing all people that God would leave the land and that he would return one day to revenge them for what they did. Six black wings spread out from his back. He flew away and had never came back since.

God did leave the land, just as he said.

For years and years, land erosion and drought caused troubles for humans. People were starved to death. Corpse piled up and lay on the ground like weeds. Diseases were everywhere. Even small animals like rats couldn't live.

The only hope, the King of Light, had saved everyone. He taught people to used Light magic. With the power, the land was saved. Kingdom of Yellow became the first and foremost land using magic. The King used Light magic, which explained the majority of Light magic users in this kingdom. The King's descendants continued ruling the land after he died.

It was a peaceful era, the golden age, of the history.

However, people still feared… that one day, the Tyrant King would come back and get revenge on them…

* * *

_Sapphire Village,_

_Yellow Kingdom,_

"Whoever pulled out this sword will be my husband!" A fourteen-year-old girl patted the golden sword in the stone. She was a very petite girl with blonde hair and electric blue eyes, wearing a simple countryside dress. A grin plastered on her face, completely contrasting to the disdainful expression of some guys opposite her.

"Wow… Thank you. You've just given me the reason why I shouldn't pull that damn sword out," One said sacrastically.

"_**What did you just say?!**_" The girl growled out. She was about to hit him. Luckily, her hand was caught.

"D-don't mind them, Rin." Her friend restrained her.

"But, Gumi…" Rin pouted, giving her a puppy look.

"No." Her plead was declined firmly. Her friend, Gumi Megpoid, was a very beautiful girl with green hair and eyes. Her ears were two small white wings flapping when she's expressing her emotion. She was a half-breed between an angel and an elf, so it wasn't too surprising. Most of the time, Gumi was kind, but she was firm when she wanted to. That's what Rin liked most in her friend.

"Shut up, you half-breed!"

A vein popped on the blonde's head. Okay. Now that crossed the line. She jumped on the boy saying that and scratched his face. Did anyone mention that half-breeds were despised in every kingdom?

"Please stop, Rin!" Gumi cried out helplessly, trying to untangle her friend from the boy.

"How dare you?! How dare you insult such a cute girl?! You're no aesthete!" Rin shook the boy hard. For a petite girl, she's quite strong. The boy paled from the lack of oxygen, attempting to get out of her grip desperately.

Gumi dropped her hand a bit. She blushed. "Well, t-thanks… But, STOP IT!"

"What's going on here?"

To Gumi's relief, a purple-haired man appeared. The man wore long white robe with purple gems attached the hem.

Gakupo Kamui, the arch-mage.

Oh boy, Rin really respected this man.

As soon as he appeared, she released the boy, standing straight like there's nothing bad happened.

"Gakupo!"

Gakupo moved to them slowly then… hit Rin's head. "How many times have I told you to be more respectful, brat?!"

Rin pouted, clutching her head. "I'm sorry… great, great, great, great _grandpa_."

Despite his young look, Gakupo was quite old, over three hundred years. He's a dark elf. In his race, he might be young, but to the human race, he's really old. He originated from the royal army but moved to this city because he didn't like the person he served, something like that. Whatever the reason was, Rin really liked this man. He's like her older brother.

"I'm not old." Gakupo hit her one more time. "And what's it this time?"

The blonde pointed to the boy on her left like a child sneaking on other kids to her mom. "This guy reviled Gumi!"

Gakupo threw a cold glare at him. If look could kill, he would be dead at the spot. The boy looked petrified, running away as fast as possible. The purple head only sighed.

"Hah… it's not all, it is?"

"…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Rin!" He gave her the last warning. Either tell him the truth or get hit, simple as that.

Rin cringed. The sensation of his hand when contacting her face was not exactly great. For Godess's sake, Gakupo's as strong as a bull. She fumbled with her finger, finally admitting after a long silence.

"Well… he said he wouldn't pull out the sword because I want to marry the person…"

"…" That's just as he thought. What did he expect from her? He sighed.

"Normal people like them can't do it," Said Gakupo confidently. He added quietly, "And I don't expect much from human race…"

Spirit of Life.

That's the name of the Sword in the Stone. Legend said that it was once owned by the King of Light. Anyone who could get it out would be the future King. The sword was made of pure gold. Ancient words were etched beautifully on it. It had a swept hilt with large ruby attached to. In spite of its age, the blade was still sharp. The rich history and the material made it the most famous sword in the world, which was why people wanted to have it. Many methods had been used, but the sword never came out. It never even moved an inch. All hope was lost. Even thieves didn't try. It's impossible. No one could do it.

"Ha… it's just a stupid sword." Rin slapped her non-existed chest. "Even I can do it."

The only reason she wished to marry the one capable of pulling the legendary sword out was because she wanted to be a rich lady without doing anything anyway.

"Don't be so cocky, stupid brat." Gakupo hit her head again.

"Hey! That's seriously irritating!" She yelped in pain and annoyance, glaring at the long-haired man. "And I wasn't joking!"

Gakupo gave her 'the look' which meant he didn't give a damn. Rin fumed, stomping up the stairs leading to the stone.

"It's just _a stupid sword_!" She shouted and gave the sword a light pull.

And… the sword was lifted.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

A gust of wind blew. It wasn't cold, but Rin felt chills went up her spine. Everyone had the 'wtf' expression on their face. They were too shocked to even say a word.

What the hell?

No, seriously, _**what the hell?!**_

"…?" Rin gaped. Colors drained from her face. She was the first one to react, slowly and clumsily putting the sword back to the stone. "Let's… pretend that I've never done that…"

"It's just a stupid sword!" She repeated what she said earlier, leaning on the sword a bit.

And it fell out of the stone…

She lost her balance and fell on the ground…

Man, this was so… embarrassing…

Suddenly, someone yelled, "We found her- the chosen one!"

He kneeled down. That created a chain of action. Everyone observing the scene immediately kneeled before her. They all chorused,

"Your Majesty!"

"S-Stand up!"

She tried to lift the nearest person up, but no one obeyed her. No one dare talk back nor make an eye contact with her. It was truly one of the most awkward moments in Rin's life. She panicked, turning to her friends for support.

It was pure amazement on Gumi's face. And Gakupo… he was narrowing his eyes at her. He had this unusual mixture of utter horror and anger expression.

"I should have known…" He gritted his teeth. Then, he did the thing that she would never imagine he, the arch-mage, would do. Gakupo lifted the hem of his robe and… bowed down to her. "Your… Majesty…"

Gumi was nervous. Realizing that she was the only one to stand beside Rin, she quickly followed what everyone did, kneeling down, avoiding her friend's eye.

Rin was stunned. She stood straight, unable to move. This was too unknown to her. She… the next King of Light? There must be a mistake here. The King of Light was known to be noble, humble, honest, intelligent, diligent… which was nothing like her. But, for some reason, she felt that… this was right… It's like… her fate was to stand in front of people, to be their strength, to be their light, to guide them through darkness.

She stared at the golden sword.

Was this really her destiny?

Was this really right?

Was this the only way?

* * *

_**Am I wrong?**_

_**If only I had known… that this sword would lead us to tragedy like this…**_

_**Would I still vow to become their light and darkness, giving them hope to survive?**_

* * *

"HELL NO!"

"Hell yes!" Gakupo slapped the blonde's face hard.

Rin growled out, "I told you not to hit me anymore!"

Gakupo just shrugged. It was a habit of him. He was just incapable to abandon it.

"You douchebag!" The blonde stomped her feet. This was so unfair. How come he was the only one to hurt her? She raised her hand, ready to return the favor. Luckily, Gumi was there to pull her back.

"Stop it!" Gumi screamed. The only one who was acting like an adult now was her. She was the only person who actually tried to mediate them. Why was that anyway? She sighed. She's barely over sixteen years old, and she acted like a woman. While those two… Rin couldn't be count, but Gakupo… Eh…

"I'll not go on a quest just because I pulled out some rusty old sword that stayed in the stone for _thousand_ years." Rin pointed out. She looked displeased. "I mean, the stone could have been ruptured long ago."

The green-haired girl coughed a bit, embarrassed. "Actually, I tried to take that sword out in vain yesterday."

"Huh? Why would you do that?" Rin sent her a questionable look. Gumi said no more. She ran behind Gakupo to hide her blushing face.

"Gumi, hey-" Rin tugged Gumi's hand in attempt to get her away from Gakupo. She didn't receive the answer yet. That's why she would keep pestering for it until she got what she wanted. Gakupo looked at the blonde child, annoyed. He lifted his big oak staff and hit her in the head.

"Do you know that hit people in the head may decrease their intelligence, old man?!" Rin threw a fit, raising her fist in anger.

"Oh…I'm sorry!" The long-haired man bowed. This was the first time he had ever apologized to her. Rin felt the feeling of satisfaction. However, the next line totally blew her off. "I never know you have intelligence to lose."

"What was that supposed to mean?!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Gumi screamed at the top of her lung.

But, they didn't. Unfortunately, these two were impossible idiots with no shame. Gakupo turned to Gumi, pointing at Rin leisurely.

"You want her to go, right?"

"Well…" Of course she didn't. If Rin went, she would be very lonely and sad and-

"She didn't say anything, so she agrees with me." Gakupo concluded, shoving Rin out of the village gate.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

After a moment of being puzzled, Rin grasped his hand and flung it away. "Wait, Gakupo, I want to hear what _she_ said not yours."

Electric blue met green. She looked at Gumi in the eyes, waiting for an answer. Gumi froze in place. That gaze made her want to back away, to run away from this situation.

"…I-" She swallowed her hard. Her mouth felt dry.

No, she didn't want Rin to go. The world outside was dangerous and unpredictable. Rin was childish and just… too kind. She wasn't ready to get out there, fighting for justice. But…

"I-…"

Who was she to steal people's light?

"Rin, you should go." The words came out strained.

Gakupo closed his eyes, patting Gumi's head. It must be hard for her to make that decision.

'_Dammit, Gumi… I wished you were able to object to me sometimes.'_

A thought crossed his mind. Gakupo quickly dismissed it. There's no room for regret here. This was all for humanity, for the world to survive. You sacrifice small thing for bigger thing. That's what they taught him, that's what he learned from hundred years of life. The new King of Light had appeared… either it was because this world was rotten and needed to change or the King of Darkness had returned.

Or… was it both?

He laughed hollowly. Yes, yes, it must be both. This world had taken everything from him. This damn rotten world…

"You're all crazy!" Rin shrieked, obviously not agreed with the idea. "First, it's the _King_ of Light! I'm a girl! Look at me! Petite body, small waist, big hips, long legs, cute face… Do you honestly think such a cute, vulnerable girl like me can do a man's job, going on a hard journey?!"

"_Yeah, right_." Gakupo crossed his arms. "Tell that to all the people you had beaten the crap out, and see if they believe you."

"…It's not that I'm strong… just that they're weak." Rin lowered her voice. Sweats dripped down her face. Damn that old man. Did he really have to point that out?

"Listen." Gakupo took a deep breath, preparing for the speech he was about to give. "Rin."

Grabbing the blonde's shoulder, he directed her gaze to the horizon as if trying to make her see the totally imaginary future. "Why do want to be King of Light's wife when you're capable of being the King yourself? Isn't it better to be the King? You can have as much money, gold, rare stones… as you wish without asking anyone! You can boss people around! The greatest thing is… you can have as many concubines and gigolos as you like! No one will condemn you!"

"Huh, that does seem very plausible…" The blonde nodded her head in agreement. Her face was pretty serious, but s trail of blood dripped down her nose, which completely ruined the seriousness of the situation.

"Go, Rin, go!" Gakupo pushed Rin forward. "You're going to kick the King's ass and steal the throne. And when you become the next King, I want to be the Minister!"

"Damn! That's a very good plan!" Rin readjusted her clothing, pulling her backpack. Her eyes literally shone with sparkles. Unable to control her excitement, she ran to the gate, grinning. "Bye, Gakupo! Bye, Gumi! I'll be back soon!"

She waved her hand. Her petite figure disappeared into distance.

A vein popped on Gumi's head. Should she get mad or should she be happy that Rin was convinced? The feeling of unfathomable worry caused her stomach to churn. For some reason, she felt that the next time she saw Rin would be a very, very long time…

"I'm going too."

"Eh?" The green head turned to Gakupo.

"…" He was staring at the sky. Purple locked softly flew to the direction of the wind. "It's about time…"

Time? For what? Gumi wanted to ask. But, knowing Gakupo, he wouldn't tell her anyway. He wouldn't listen to her, so asking him not to go would be useless. That's right… the only thing she could do was…

"Be careful, brother Gakupo." She smiled sadly. So, it's just her all alone again. "Please come back soon…"

"You should keep the words to yourself. You need them more than me…" Gakupo gave her a harsh look. A purple light surrounded him. Purple feathers appeared on his body. Gradually, he transformed into an owl. Stretching his wings, he flew away.

Harsh words, huh?

Gumi waved at him.

But, his words were true. Always true. He said such things because he cared for them too much. Stupid Gakupo… It would be easier if he was more honest with himself and others.

"Alright, I have to try hard too!" Gumi raised her fist up in the air, turning back to her house. She would train some more. If she worked hard enough, she would be able to fly in the sky like them, right?

* * *

"The sword had been pulled out?" The boy with long black robe asked the person before him. The robe covered most of his body. Only some strand of blonde hair, shining cerulean eyes and pale skin were left to see. Even with so little evidences of how he looked like, another person could literally tell that the boy was very handsome.

In response, the person just nodded quietly. In contrast to the boy, the person dressed in formal clothing. It seemed that he did not try to hide anything. Fierce red eyes looked at the horizon. The sky was red and surrounded by dark clouds today. He smirked coldly. This place… had the same sky everyday. The ground was lava that had cooled down, but there was still some hot line of lava on the surface. The volcano nearby was still active. It could erupt at any time. How anyone could live in this place, he wondered.

Damn ugly place, but very suitable for them…

"Very well." The robe-boy crossed his arms. "I'll present by her side very soon."

"You don't have to do this." The person shook his head, showing his opposition, but he never looked back.

"…Father, you're still like that." The boy smiled, talking more to himself than to the other person. The words didn't affect his mind one bit. He turned his heels. Before going, he gave the person one last look. "Now go. They're waiting for you."

"…"

"You majesty, please come this way." A brunet with deep crimson eyes cladded in bloody armor showed up. Meito Sakine was his name. He was a well-built guy with a twenty-year-old appearance, even though he had lived almost over two hundred years. Meito looked older than him, although in reality, he's much older than the brunet.

"Are you sure?" The person asked, "Your sister will not be happy with this."

"I don't care about her." The answer was fierce and merciless, much like his personality. His tone contained a deep sorrow and hatred that no one could ever imagine. He bit his lips so hard that blood came out. "She betrayed our race… I'll not forgive her!"

"We, the Dark side, were mistreated by everyone when we didn't do anything wrong! How unfair was that!" Meito exclaimed. "We're much better than the Light side! We deserved better!"

"…" To tell the truth, the person did not care about Meito's past nor how badly damaged he was. As long as Meito was capable of fighting, he would be kept by his side. The brunet was just an ordinary demon. Consumed by hatred and sorrow, willing to do anything to change fate… that's pretty much how their side was. They used him as a key to change their destinies. He used them as the tool to obtain his goal. Disgusting, was it? How were they different from the Light side?

Not wanting to hear anymore cliché from Meito, he moved forward. Just before the edge of the cliff, waiting for him was thousands people standing right under him. For a while, he just stared at them, observing the people he would lead. They all looked hopeful and determined.

How sad was that…

He did not have any sympathy for them…

He extended his arm. People stared at it nervously. They didn't know how to act before him, he thought. But, he didn't give a damn. With the coldest tone, he said,

"Now, bow down to me."

* * *

**Will Rin become the next King and conquer the world? If she did, would she ruin it? Moreover, will you stick with this story until the end? Find out in Light and Darkness: Rin's Adventure to Conquer the World *cough* I mean, Light and Darkness: Return of the Kings!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cranky

**Thanks for reviewing everyone :DDDD**

**So, I've decided to participate in a one-shot writing contest. I was so very excited until the test subject was announced...**

**The subject is: _"Go" with its various meanings. It could be the death of somebody, the steps of youth, etc. The judges hope you could find in this word what you want to write._**

**Usually, I had many ideas, but this time my head went blank, and I was, like, wtf?!**

**So, please. If you love this author, if you poor me, give me an advice of what to write about! I need you, people! I luv you! Help me! *cling on reader's legs***

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. IF YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE CONSIDER HELPING ME! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

* * *

**~ Light and Darkness: Return of the Kings ~**

**Chapter 2: Cranky.**

* * *

"Damnnnnnnnnnn itttttttt!"

A young blonde girl walked lifelessly on the lane. She dragged a golden sword behind her, like, _dragged_ it. Did she know how much that cost? How could she treat such a scared object that way? If the Elders knew this, they would bewail days and days about how their old King was insulted.

However, to this moron who didn't give a damn about anything except for money and beauty, such things as preserving relics did not even exist in her vocabulary.

Rin kept cursing as she walked. "Dammmmnnnnnn itttttttt!"

Sadly, no one heard her complaints. That didn't make her feel better, though. When she complained, someone must hear it. If there were no one here, then who would she complain to? Ghosts?

"DAMN IT!" She snarled, throwing the sword on the ground. Because there's no one here for her to vent her spleen on, she got to abuse the object, which included hitting, throwing, trampling, etc. Rin threw the sword away, trying to get rid of it for good. But, it still came back for her no matter what. That pissed her off even more.

Rin was obviously not in good mood. Gakupo said the capital was near her village. Well, if you looked on the map, it was certainly nearer than any other villages, but the place itself was freaking far from the capital. Furthermore, there was a really big forest between two places that she had to cross.

It's hot.

She's hungry.

Her legs felt weary.

ASFKADS;BGVKGADERJOE! She hated this quest! Rin nearly cried. Why? Oh God! Why was that sword so damn light? While other villagers slept soundly in their bed, she just _had to_ go on a damn adventure. The only things they gave her before she went were a rusty armor which barely covered her body, just some, a-hem, _places that were necessary_. She wore short shorts, and her thighs were exposed. However, she was cladded in extremely heavy metal from knees to toes, which made her legs very heavy. You could tell that she didn't like that very much. Why didn't they just give her money? Money solved everything!

"…"

For some reason, Rin had this weird feeling that someone had been following her ever since she left the village. When she turned around, she caught a glimpse of something white.

"Who's there?" She yelled. Hmm… may be it was one of her stalkers. Since she's so pretty and awesome, she must have lots of admirers, but they're too shy to confess to her (That's just what she fantasying, though). She flipped her hair proudly. "Come out... I don't bite hard~"

"…"

Silence ensued. The person debated whether he should show himself or not. He actually felt an unfathomable anger as the girl he's watching doing this… weird stuff.

"Hmm… so you're the next King." The person finally came out, revealing a young blond with cerulean eyes and a long white robe.

_'Mage?'_ Rin thought. Only this class wore this kind of clothing. Not that anyone wearing a robe can be considered a mage. But, a flashy, eye-catching robe with a golden staff? Definitely a mage. The robe he wore was pure white with a nice stripe of navy blue near its hem. The gold snap button between the hood and the main robe got two strings attached. Overall, it's nice, seeming expensive. The most expensive thing he had, however, was not the robe, but rather the golden staff. It was shaped like a blooming flower. Right in the center of the flower floated a limpid yellow orb, which was almost as big as a person's head.

Elemental stone, Rin was sure of it. She had seen it before. Every professional mage has one. There are many types of elemental stone. It helps increased the user's power, not all but only a certain type. For example, a water elemental stone can only boost the user's potential water power, never fire, never wind. The bigger the size is, the more powerful it is. Those stones are rare and cost a lot of money.

A lot, lot of money…

Before she knew it, she was drooling at the staff. The person grimaced, waving his hand in front of her but so far she hadn't responded.

"Beautiful…" Rin mumbled.

The boy blushed. Really? It's rare for someone to compliment him like that. He was always called old bachelor and some other aliases.

"I know I'm beautiful… but you don't have to stare like that…"

"You're getting in the way!" Rin snatched the golden staff and shoved the boy away. She clutched to it like there's no tomorrow, caressing it, kissing it… Then she looked at the owner. The loosely hood he wore had fallen off. Now that she had a better look of him. His hair was pulled up into a small pony-tail, and…

Holly cow… Was he an elf?

Obviously. The two big pointy ears clearly stated that. However, elves lived far away from humans. Only in such city like the capital elves could come freely, but it's not safe to assume that other races could ever walk freely without restriction in a city of human. Even after thousand years, racism did not fade.

But, who care about that? The point here was that she had an elf near her!

"You're an elf!" Rin exclaimed. "Quick! Dance around me!"

"Huh?" The guy gave her a questionable look. He did not understand a thing. One, he still had not recovered from the latest shock. Two, just what the heck was she talking about?!

"I heard that having an elf dance around you would make you lucky!" She explained.

"Where the hell did you hear that, you moron?!"He finally snapped, slapping her across the face. "Return my staff now!"

"…Ouch." Rin held her cheek Her head hung low.

Who the hell did he think he was? Slapping her like that! Jerk!

But... honestly… She slapped many people. Many people slapped her back. And that was the most hurtful slap she had ever received, even worst than Gakupo's… He was really a master at bitch-slapping, wasn't he?

"…"

What the heck?! No! Why was she thinking about such things? She had to revenge. How dare he hit the high and mighty Rin?!

"…Hey, hey, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" A sudden strike of guilt made the person apologize. No matter how rude this moron was, she's still a 'girl'. Hitting a girl because she was being rude was no excuse. Besides, their first meeting shouldn't have become like this. First meeting should be nice and cozy. Yeah, that's what he was aiming for.

"…" Suddenly, Rin raised her head, grinning from ear to ear. The aura she processed was all pink and flowery.

Oh, so they were good now, he thought, perhaps this girl was not so bad after al-

Before he could finish his thoughts, something like lightning bolt struck his cheek. He felt dizzy. Everything spun in front of his eyes.

...

...

...

What just happened?

After a minute or two, when his head was clearer, his brain finally worked out...

She slapped him back.

He blinked, stunned for a moment.

Oh, _oh_…

His face clouded over. He gritted his teeth. Never in his life had he felt so disgraced. The blond raised his hand, aiming to strike her face. She followed suit. It wasn't long before the intended warm meeting became a bitch-slapping contest…

* * *

It's twilight. The sky turned orange. The setting sun cast long shadows across the trees.

There, walking lifelessly on the lane, two stubborn idiots with deformed face propped against each other.

"You're so unladylike, Rin…" The boy stated, clearly unhappy with this result, "You're unsuitable to be the next King."

"You talked like an old bachelor, Len." Rin glared at him, adding quietly, "Just like Gakupo…."

After the fight was always the make-up part. People got guilty, apologized and everything was fine again. In this case, however, the reason they made up was mostly because their face got so swollen that they couldn't see the way well, so they needed each other's support. Night in the forest was nasty, no matter how strong you were. They needed to team up in order to get out of here safely.

"Hey… Len…."

She started awkwardly. Now that she thought about it, she knew nothing about him except for his name. Curiosity filled her. Why did he follow her? What were his motives? _How did he know she was the King? _It had barely been a day since she pulled that damn sword out. There's no way the news could travel that fast. "Why did you come here?"

"…" Len did not respond. For a moment, she thought he was ignoring the question. But then, slowly but firmly, he answered, "My… Master… told me to…"

It seemed that he was hiding something. The information he gave was not enough to judge whether he was a friend or an enemy. Rin silently noted that she had to put on alert with this person. People's mind was hard to guess, their nature was too deep.

Sensing her doubtful stare, he closed his eyes, saying, "Just know that I'm here to support you, and I'll be next to you for a very long time."

"…" If that so, then there's no need to rush, she would learn more about him, but not this time. Accepting the fact that he wouldn't tell her anything more, she turned back to the lane-

Wait a second! _Long_ time?

NEVER!

"I refuse!" She shrieked in horror. She and that old bachelor..._ together_? Just the thought made her shudder. "When we're out of this forest, we're soooooooo over! You go your own way, I'll go my way!"

"Oh, really?" Len raised an eyebrow.

"Really!" She nodded vigorously.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Even if without me, you'll die?"

"Ye- What kind of question is that?!" Rin screamed.

Len just smirked. She hated that. It was as if he knew something she didn't. Suddenly, he pointed his staff at her.

Wha-?! Was he going to attack her?!

_"Z'vei vilate' sczi:von."_

The yellow orb glowed in darkness. Her eyes widened. She did not understand a thing he said, but she knew she's in deep trouble.

"I was just joking! We can discuss this!" Rin backed away fast, hoping her words would change his mind.

Too late.

The orbs shone brightly. A light beam shot through darkness, aiming for her. A few second later, the light died down, leaving a girl with mouth and eyes wide open.

Holy- It was so fast that she wasn't even able to scream!

Rin vigorously checked her body to see if there was any injury. When she finally confirmed that her body did not have a scratch, she returned to Len with a smug smile, sticking her tongue out.

"Ha! I'm totally fine. Your spell sucks, Len!"

It did not take her long to realise that something was wrong with the ground. It... shook. As time passed, the earthquake grew more violent. There, heading to their place, destroying every tree it passed, that giant green thing with two beastly fangs stuck out in the front…

A TROLL!

"…Did you call that?" She pointed at the huge creature.

Len clapped his hand sarcastically. "Congratulations, genius, you've just solved the case!"

"But that'll just hurt you too!" Rin felt that this boy before her had some brain problem. Once the troll came, it would not only attack her but him too. Then it'll crush them and chew their bones like cookies. Rin shuddered at the thought.

"Nu-uh!" The blond boy waved his hand, grinning cheerfully. "What I cast was not a summoning spell. It's an _attracting spell._ From this moment, monsters will be drawn to you like a magnet. So, please try to stay alive and keep yourself in one piece, Rin!"

Rin gaped. That's even worst. She would die, and he would pretty much lose his first goal. He's such a jerk-ish dumbass. If she lived after this incident, she would fry him like frying a goldfish. If she didn't… she would become a ghost and possessed him for the rest of his life. Rin was ready to run, but then, something unbelievable happened…

*BAM*

A loud noise was heard. The blond startled. The giant's foot almost hit him, _him_, not her. The footprint imprinted hard on the sand. Just the troll's foot was as big as a elephant. If that thing hadn't missed, he would have beed a piece of dead meat.

"…" Len's face was grim. He slowly walked away from the troll, waiting for response. Again, the foot was aimed at him. This time, he had prepared himself to dodge, though.

"…" Rin was baffled. If what Len had said was true, why was he the only one got attacked? Why was she still standing there with no damage? Why-

"I… casted the wrong spell again…" Len confessed quietly, more to himself than to anyone else. He was considered a talented mage as he had a large supply of mana. However, for a mage, he had the tendency to screw spells up so high that others sometimes advised to give up and tried another class. But, stubborn as he was, the more people told him not to, the more he wanted to do it, which, of course, resulted in many disasters.

"…" His voice was quite low, but Rin heard it nonetheless. Was he serious? A mage could not do a simple spell? Was he _that _useless?

"…I'm outta here," She said, adjusting her backpack. She had decided that she did not want to be near this elf any longer. Any more time and she would go crazy. Let's just pretend that she had never known this guy's existence.

Then... she felt something… something climbing on her, clutching her… _that thing_'s body blocked her vision. _That thing's_ legs wrapped around her waist. _That thing _clung to her like a leech. _That thing _prevented her oxygen...

"…Wat ze zell, Nen?" Her voice distorted through his whole body.

"Come on, run! The monster will go after us!" He commanded like nothing unusual happened, like it was totally fine for him to do this.

"…" WHAT THE HELL DID HE THINK HE WAS? SHE'S NOT HIS SLAVE!

Rin shook her body hard, pushing, snarling… trying to get rid of the body sticking to her. Unfortunately he just Won't. Come. Out.

The troll was catching up with them. It seemed that she had no choice but to tolerate this existence. Urgh…

So, she held him _bridal style_, running while screaming like a mad person holding a pig- eh… an accessory escaping from a lunatic hospital.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Run faster, moron! Why are you so slow?!" Len complained, hit her head while keeping an eye on their opponent.

"…" Rin ignored him, kept running. She didn't want to waste anymore of her energy on that guy. He didn't deserve it, she told herself. Someone like him could just go and die.

"Come on! Run faster, moron! Even I can run faster than you!"

"IF YOU'RE SO FAST, WHY CAN'T YOU GO ON YOUR OWN?!" Rin growled like a bitch. She had endured him enough. She wanted to dump this guy so bad. Why, God?! Why did she have to suffer so much?! Why did God send this- this intolerable douchebag to her?! Why?!

Oh, wait. God did not exist in this land. Ha-ha. DAMN IT!

"D-don't be such an idiot!" Len blushed, poking her forehead. "I-I can do it easily, but I leave it to you b- because- because you need a chance to show off your talents!"

"I-Idiot…" Then he turned away, face flushed with embarrassment. He looked just like a shy maiden, which only enraged her. Was this really the time for him to show his cute side?! Why was he acting like a maiden?! Or was he actually a maiden in disguise who was trying to steal her main role?! She should be the one to act like a maiden right now! She should be the damsel in distress! ARGGHHHHH… This world was so unfair!

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a famer, a _totally normal_ one. He had a small house in the middle of the forest. Everyday he worked from dawn to twilight. Life was hard, but it was okay. He had a small family. After he did all his work, he came home with his family, sharing the bitter and sweet moments in life. He was happy with this life style.

Today was just a normal day when he came home after work. Wiping the sweats on his forehead, he grinned happily. Despite being so exhausted, he felt a surge of contentment as he returned home. Ah, yes… There's no where better than home-

*BAM*

That moment when he witnessed his housed was crushed flat by an eight-yard-tall troll passing by. His heart was shattered into pieces. Everything he had was in that house. His wife (s*x doll), his dog (stuffed animal), his best friend (shrine of himself), and many wood crafted furniture (totally useless and didn't worth a penny) were all gone. Why?! Why was this world so cruel to him?!

"WHHHHHHHYYYYY?!"

He collapsed, looking at the sky with tears in his eyes. Feeling this was getting too cliché and corny, someone _accidentally _passing by threw a brick at his face.

Famer Guy took the brick out of his face in shock. Oh my God… Was this fate? Could it be… THAT HIS DESTINY WAS TO BE A BRICK MAKER?!

"I see… I see!" The guy mumbled. His voice got louder every second. He stood up in ecstasy. "So I have been following the wrong path! Now I have to start everything again!"

From this place, legend was born. He, Famer Guy, became a very well-known person to later generation. So much that people invented a song for him.

_FAMMMEEEEEERRRRR GUUYYYYYYYY~~_

_Even though he's so USELESSSS~ and UNCOOLLLLLL~_

_AND TOTALLY IRRELEVANT TO THE STORY!_

_You still had to put up with him, 'coz he's FAMMMEEEEEERRRRR GUUYYYYYYYY~~_

_Na, na, na~ NA NA FAMMMEEEEEERRRRR GUUYYYYYYYY~~_

_It's okay that you don't care about him 'coz he's FAMMMEEEEEERRRRR GUUYYYYYYYY~~_

_The~ The most useless character in a while~~_

_AND ALSO THE MOST IRRELEVANT CHARACTER IN THE STORY!_

_Yeahhhhhhhhhh~~! FAMMMEEEEEERRRRR GUUYYYYYYYY~~_

* * *

**I'm sorry, miss… But you're under arrested for disturbing the neighborhood.**

WHAT?! But I'm not done singing yet!

**I'm sorry, miss…**

_NOOOOOOOOO! Let's me sing it! FAMMMEEEEEERR-_

* * *

"AH!" Rin screamed. She had just tripped over a rock, and it's FRICKING HURT. Was this karma for throwing a brick at a hobo's face?! But she was just trying to do readers a favor!

Due to inertia, Len literally flew from her hands, rolled over on the ground several times.

Ha! Finally get rid of him! She mentally cheered. But, the problem was not him now...

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The noise coming from the monster was distinguishable even from a long distance. It's coming nearer and nearer to them. Her eyes' narrowed. She quickly stood up in a defense position, grabbing the golden sword.

She was not able to run anymore. She had to fight, even though there's almost no chance to win. Because if she did not put up a fight, the troll would eventually catch her, and she would still die. But, if she fought, there might be a chance, a _extremely_ rare one, to save them. Right now she needed a miracle… A smirk crept upon her face. How ironic… Who would have thought her first battle would be a fight between life and death like this?

Len coughed, trying to get a hold of himself. Hanging on the nearest tree, he tried to get up, but no avail. He felt a sudden jolt of pain from the bottom of his leg.

Damn it… He had sprained his ankle.

"Nuh..." He tried again with more force. His body did lift several centimeters before it fell down hopelessly.

"Creating this chaos… Then being so weak..." Leaning on the tree, Len murmured, "How can you say you're the apprentice of that person, Len Kagami?"

*Swish*

He caught a glimpse of gold passing by. Turning around quickly, he realized that it was no one else but Rin, his companion.

_'She's fast.'_ He thought.

Moving like a flash of light, her speed was really amazing. She carefully ran to the side of the creature, dodging every single attack from it, just barely, though. Despite her unique speed, the troll was big enough to close the distance in one move.

She's small, and it's huge.

Compare to it, she's just a mosquito, a terrible mosquito, to be exact. One hit, and she would die.

It's obvious to see who was at a disadvantage here.

*Clang*

The edge of her blade met the monster's skin, which emitted a shower of sparks.

For Heaven's sake, its skin was as thick and strong as metal! Rin gritted her teeth. There was almost no damage being done to him at all. Every time she struck, she was rebounded. It's like jumping on a trampoline. You would get sprang away no matter what you do.

Tightening her grip on the sword, she looked straight at the troll, trying to find it weakness. She needed an alternative away rather than fighting it one-on-one.

"Ha… Ha-ha!" Len laughed. For a whole minute, he just laughed and laughed. Trolls were A-rank creatures that were dangerous even for professionals, let alone amateurs like them. Why was she fighting? Why hadn't she given up? Stupid, stupid- This was all hopeless. They would die. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless-

_"Why… Aren't you the hopeless one?"_

He jolted as a sudden memory came by. That person's question resounded in his head.

No… No! He's not a pessimist. That's him in the past, not him today.

"Stupid… Len…" He whispered, reached out for his staff. He had to- had to-

*Crash*

Len jumped, turning back to the battle.

...And he just couldn't say a word.

Rin was being thrown. She literally flew above him, crashing into trees and trees, disappearing from his sight. No human could survive after such attack. His face paled with horror.

"RIN!" He yelled, seeking for a response, just a response, so that he knew she was still alive.

Nothing replied him, though.

"Damn it! Don't die on me!" He cried out desperately. "RI- Ah!"

"GREEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The troll howled.

It had heard him.

"Damn." Len muttered under his breath. His loud voice earlier probably took its attention. Now he became the prey. Tch… What a pain in the ass.

_"Arteli'r D'Ache-" _He growled out. From his hand, something yellow flowed out, mana, as it was called. Mana was the living energy. That's mean if he used all of it, he would defunct. Thankfully, just before the mana was all drained out, the body would be too exhausted to function, which resulted in fainting. But, in battlefield, just a minute of distracting and the opponents would be able to slay you, so, basically, passing out meant death.

Sweats dripped down his face. His hands were shaking badly. He felt a lot of pressure. This was currently the strongest spell he had. If this did not work, not only he would lose consciousness from the lack of mana, but he would also be the troll's dinner. He shuddered. _Dinner…_ Well, at least he wouldn't feel the pain when being crushed.

Through the yellow orb, the mana transformed into sparks of electricity. "-_V:erc:lia!"_

The completion of the spell sent a shock to his vein. He felt like being pulled _into the orb_. The yellow sphere glowed. Lightning burst through the orb, brightening the whole surrounding. The monster automatically held up its hands in defense. It was no use, however. The strike directly struck his opponent. Smoke came out.

Len, being near the strike as he was, had a really bad headache. His hand felt numb just by holding the staff. He didn't dare open his eyes due to the intensity of light.

…

…

…

A few minute later, the lightning became weaker and weaker before it completely disappeared. He had run out of mana, Len thought. Was it over yet? He half-opened his eyes. Smoke was covering the whole surrounding. Trees was knocked down and burned. Len coughed from the reek of smoke and dust. If it had been this destructive, the troll must have been perished.

He sighed in relieved. Now he had to check Rin. Len turned around quickly, leaning on the staff as a prop and moved slowly.

But…

*Thud*

A light quake.

Len startled, turning back to the scene.

*Thud*

The ground seemed to move.

Len stood there in silence, waiting for something to happen. And he wasn't sure why he did that.

*Thud*

In the thick smoke, a huge shadow became clearer and clearer.

"Holy-!" He could only utter. The troll, bruised and cut, but pretty much _alive_, dashed to him.

He could not run nor say anymore word. He just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights.

A flash of yellow from the other direction headed to him at same time. He, however, did not notice it until 'it' pushed him from the troll's attack.

They both hit the ground. The person with him roughly pushed him away from the embrace and stood up.

Len coughed again from the dust. He quickly followed suit the person.

"RIN?!"

He just couldn't believe his own eyes.

He couldn't see her because her back was facing him. But, from the short hair and the clothing, he could easily tell it was his companion. Her back was ripped. Small branches of trees stuck to her little body. The dark red color of dried blood made him winced. There were a lot of cut too. The smell of blood and heavy metal overwhelmed him. It was nauseous and made him want to throw up. How she was able to still stand, let alone run, he wondered.

"Hey, how long are you planning to sit there?"

The first words she said to him.

"What?" Len repeated stupidly, blinking.

"I said-" She turned around with an irritated look. He immediately realized her face had cuts too. Rin crossed her arms. "How long-"

"Oh!" Finally noticing his swollen ankle, she could only exclaim with her eyes narrowed. She asked the first question came to her mind, "Can you still fight?"

"Some easy spells, yes. But strong attack spell, no," He admitted. The fact that he became useless in this situation actually put him to shame. It was sad how she did not ask him whether he was okay first, but in this situation, such things was acceptable. There was no time for asking after.

Rin just stared at him. No, not _at him_, but in a distance. She seemed to be deep in thoughts. So, it was a battle between her and the creature again, huh? There must be another way. She needed a strategy. Although the troll was worn out after Len's attack, fighting it in her condition was almost impossible. Quite frankly, her vision was now hazy. She felt hot but also cold at the same time. Her body ached. Her waist felt as if it would separate from her body at any time. She was amazed how she was conscious after this whole time.

How could they defeat this monster without fighting?

Defeat…

…

…

…

No.

**_They had to run._**

But, how?

"…Len."

As the mention of his name, Len's ears perked up. "Yeah?"

"Do you have any plant spell?" She asked. Her hair swayed in the wind.

"I-"

Not even letting him finish the sentence, Rin continued. "Whatever. I saw it already. You must know them."

"…Hey! Don't assume that!" Len objected violently, which surprised her a bit. He hated it when people went to conclusion without any evidents. "Just because I use Light magic doesn't mean I can cast every Light spell! Plant was not my field!"

This world contains two types of magic: Dark and Light magic. When you're born, you're blessed with **only one** of them. Never had anyone been able to use both thoughout the history. The concept seems restricted in theory, but in reality, it isn't. A Light magic-user can use every element considered Light. The same goes with Dark Magic. However, maintaining and developing many elementals is really hard. So, the majority of people only specialize in certain elementals.

In this case, Len's specialties were Lightning and Fire, despite being an elf, the creature that mostly lived in the forest. Thinking that Plant magic was the most useless thing ever, he quickly abandoned it after learning a day or two.

"Guess what? It is your field now," Rin said sarcastically. From her backpack, she pulled out an old book then threw it to him.

Len raised a hand to catch it. Squinting his eyes to see better, he almost choked when reading the title.

_Basic Spells for Beginner Mages_? What the hell?!

"I don't cast these spells!" He snarled. He, the high and mighty mage, used these- these spells for children?! Was she kidding him?!

"GRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Just use a spell to tie it up!" She responded irritatedly before heading toward to angry troll. "I'll distract it!"

"Wait! I'm not done- URRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!" Len exclaimed in annoyance as she disappeared. He somewhat conjectured her plan. Since this was a forest, which was a privilege for Plant magic, any Plant spell would become stronger. Rin wanted him to create some strong vines to bind the opponent so they could escape. But, honestly, since when had he become the slave she could order?!

Angrily flipping through the book to find the spell he needed, Len cursed his companion at the same time.

As for Rin, she tried to dodge every attack with all her might. She had no time to curse that stubborn mage. But, frequently, she turned to him and asked this,

"Are you done yet?"

"No, duh!" It would only be the same answer over and over. And sometimes what she received this, "Stop asking me every ten seconds!"

It had only been ten seconds? But it felt like five minutes. Rin wanted to yell at Len for being so rude. She couldn't, though. She needed to save her energy and stay focus as much as possible. Every moment was critical to her. Len couldn't understand the pressure when fighting in the front line. If he knew, he would be hurrier, she thought. And this was his fault. And-

But, it's her fault too. If she had accepted him, perhaps things wouldn't turn out this way.

At critical moment, it was true that people often blamed others or themselves, she thought ironically.

"I find it!"

The loud voice snapped Rin out of her trance.

Len grabbed the staff and fixed it on the ground.

"_D'Ave illuvia!_"

Hardly had he finished the sentence before sparkles of green appeared. It was a spectacular sight. The green light was like fireflies revolving around the golden staff.

Rin found she couldn't take her eyes off the scene. It reminded her of the festivals when the Elders performed the spiritual ritual. Everything seemed to come to a halt. She felt an urge to reach out and touch the light.

And so she did.

Then everything got out of control.

Strong, woody vines shot up from the ground. They did not just _grow_, they _shot_. The vines enclosed anything near them and pulled them down, the troll, the trees…

And even her.

"LLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN?!" She screamed, frantically searching for a certain blond called 'her companion'. Rin immediately understood why he didn't react to her words.

There, curling up in to a ball five meters away from her was Len Kagami. His eyes shut tightly. His hands released the staff to cover both of his ears.

...Rin had never experienced a stronger killing intent in her entire life.

"GODAMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT, LENNNNNNNNNN KAGAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

WHY MUST HE SHUT HIS EARS AND EYES WHILE CASTING SPELLS?! WHY DID THIS WORLD HATE HER?! WHY WAS GAKUPO SO MEAN?! WHY SHE HAD NO SEX APPEAL?! Most importantly, WHY WAS LEN PRETTIER THAN HER?! ASFKL #$%^&*()^&*&!

Countless unanswered (and totally irrelevant) questions crossed her head. She was not sure why, but she felt an urge to rip her partner's pretty hair immediately.

At that very moment, Rin Kagamine had decided that Len Kagami officially became her most hated person. Ever.

...

...

...

She was so very jealous of his hair.

…

…

…

Anyway, the sword in Rin's hand proved itself to be useful. The blade was incredibly sharp. The moment the edge touched the vines, they were cut into half immediately. For once, she was thankful for having it by her side.

Slipping away from the lianas, she rushed to Len. In one swift action, Rin lifted him up, carrying him on the back then ran away as fast as possible.

"Wha-?" Len still hadn't recovered from the shock from earlier. When he opened his eyes, he had already seen Rin giving him a piggyback ride. So, did this mean they had won or- "Is it over yet?"

"Don't. Ask." She sounded annoyed and irritated, and that made Len shut his mouth. Guilt washed over him. He didn't fully understand the situation, but he knew her source of annoyance was him. Silence ensued. For a moment, he leaned on her back and quietly observed the sight. Looking back, there was no sight of the monster pursuing them. What a relief. Len could feel the coolness of breezes on his cheeks. The fresh smell of air and plants came to his nostrils.

And also… the scent of dried blood.

He contemplated whether he should say something. Rin could be insulted by his comments, and the situation could go worse than it had already been. After all, he had never been good with words.

But... if he said nothing, how would she know he was sorry?

Gathering up his courage, Len whispered softly,

"...Let me help you."

"No." Her answer was short and firm. He winced at her tone.

"Come on! I won't screw up this time, I promise!"

"I said- Gah!" Her words were cut off when Len pulled her hair roughly. She lost her balance, almost dropping Len. Rin ground to a halt. She dropped him, glaring at him. He gave her a glare right away.

After a long staring contest, Rin sighed, raising her hands up, which indicated she had given up.

"Fine." She grumbled. "You had better not blow my chest or make my head bald, Len."

The boy almost laughed. Was she serious? He could never do that.

…

…

…

_…Or... may be he could. _That did sound very tempting…

"Wow, wow, what are you planning?" Rin backed away slowly. Her eyes grew suspicious from that creepy smirk on Len's face.

"Chill out…" He said smugly. Although that was indeed appealing, it was not a good option. He put the book she gave him forward. "I can't screw up a spell like that… Not when I have the book with me."

"Now, turn around," He ordered, adjusting her body so that her back was turning to him.

"_A'vande ciaste Mi'd._"

A sphere of white mana surrounded his hands. It was weird. Her back was ticklish. Perhaps because mana was living everny that his hand became warm and inviting? As it touched her body, she felt as if something in her was moving. It was like…

…Like her muscles was being joined again.

"…Hey, Len." She started. She didn't dare turn around. "I'm sorry for being rude…"

"…" Len noticed the redness from the corner of her cheek, and he wanted to laugh out loud but decided not to, afraid of ruining her moment. Oh, really, she was a shy maiden now? Well, sorry, she couldn't fool him after being such a brute. He was one hundred percent sure she was the bully in her home town.

"And I'm sorry for being too awesome," She added, "I know it hurt your pride, but… I can't help it! I just can't hide my awesomene- WAH!"

Len clutched her hair. She screamed in shock as he showed her some strands of her fallen hair.

"Why the hair, Len?!" She stood up in fury. Hair was one of the most important things to girls. She was pissed off how he could snatch hers without a tiny trace of guilt. "I could go bald!"

*Slap*

The elf slapped her.

He elfing slapped her!

AGAIN!

"JER-!" She was not able to finish a word as he climbed on her back.

"Move, buffoon," He ordered, voice highly demanding. The healing process was done. There was nothing else to do with her anymore.

Rin gasped. "You have the **_healing power_**. Do it to yourself and walk with your **_feet_**. What are you? A mermaid?!"

"Mermaids can walk too."

"Wha-"

"Shut up, countryside girl." He interrupted aggressively. "I'm smarter than you. I'm obviously right. We'll talk about this later. Let's just focus on the main problem, okay?"

"…" She did not know how, but she was just listening to him, then she lost it, and suddenly, his words sounded annoyingly convincing, despite he was the one to be off topic first.

"I… kinda… run out of mana," Len awkwardly said, looking at other direction so as not to see her eyes. "If you're truly sorry, then carry me until I recovered some. It wouldn't take long, I'm sure of it..."

"..." Not wanting to argue with him more, she tiredly nodded and started to move. The moment his ankle healed, she would beat the hell out of him. How sad it was that the moment was not now. It had been a long day. She just wanted to end all of this quickly.

Sensing her participation, he relaxed, nuzzling her neck.

"When we arrive at the capital, you had better buy me a bunch of bananas as contemplation."

"..."

"...And a new robe. Mine was dirty..."

"…Shut up, Len."

* * *

He stared.

He just stared at the main gate.

He was waiting for something to happen, _something _that he was not sure about, something… that would change his fate.

Stroking his long blond hair, he closed his golden eyes, trying to relax for a moment. Nothing dangerous could enter here. This castle was protected by an invisible shield, the fruit from his ancestors. If it failed, the guards would react.

That assured his safety but bored him as hell.

The Elders decided to keep him here, in this castle, until the next descendant comes to replace him.

Why did they have to do that, you may ask? **Because he was the King of this kingdom. **Therefore, he needed to be safe and sound. And the only way to accomplish this goal was to trap him in this citadel forever.

He, Nero Akita, had been living like this for quite sometime. He would be shocked to see something besides the army's and the Elders's frequent visit.

Through the main gate, a purple owl flew in. Nero jumped up in utter surprise. Not only because something was allowed to go in this place, but also-

"Uncle Gakupo?"

* * *

**I felt like I have failed the action scene. Before writing this chapter, I had done some research but hardly learned anything because the ways the authors wrote were too hard for me to read. LOL.**

**I felt kinda stupid *went to the dark corner of the room***

**Does anyone here think my writing skill is becoming worse? 'Coz I totally think so. How do you think I can improve?**

**Btw, I know you all want some RinxLen fluff right here, but before their relationship develop to love, I would like to make a stronger base like companionship. It would take long before they come to adore the other. I hope you won't be too bored with it.**

**Oh, and... just a friendly reminder of what I said from the start... HELP ME, MY DEAR READERS! GIVE ME IDEAS! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! I-**

***The computer was shut down due to disturbing noise***


End file.
